


Harry, darf ich dir Harry vorstellen?

by MissJinx



Series: Potters Porträt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Portrait Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Sarcastic Harry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Harry Potter erfährt, dass im Zaubereiministerium ein Porträt von ihm hängt. Er beschließt, sich selbst einen Besuch abzustatten.





	Harry, darf ich dir Harry vorstellen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Harry, Meet Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945495) by [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: TheRogueHuntress ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Harry, Meet Harry" ist oben verlinkt.

Im Ministerium hing ein Porträt von ihm.   
  
Harry verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und starrte Kingsley empört an. "Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er. Kingsley grinste kleinlaut.  
  
"Geradezu unheimlich", hörte er jemanden murmeln.  
  
"Ich werde es dir einfach zeigen, ja?", erwiderte Kingsley und ging voraus.  
  
Zuerst sah Harry nur den goldenen Rahmen, dann den goldenen Schnatz. Und zuletzt erblickte er sich selbst, in all seiner grünäugigen, schwarzhaarigen, kleinen, dürren, bebrillten Pracht. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Porträtrahmen und warf jedem feindselige Blicke zu, der es wagte, sich ihm zu nähern. Ab und an trat er mit dem Fuß nach einem Kieselstein. Der Schnatz flog vor seiner Nase umher, und er schlug ihn unwirsch beiseite, bevor er fortfuhr, seine Besucher mit grimmigen Blicken zu bombardieren. Als er seiner selbst ansichtig wurde, seines lebendigen Selbst, lächelte er höhnisch. Harry lächelte ebenso höhnisch zurück. "Verbrenn es", befahl er.  
  
"Das ist die klügste Idee, die wir je hatten", kommentierte sein Porträt spitz.  
  
"Warst du schon immer so sarkastisch?", fragte Kingsley. Im Gegensatz zu Harry schien er äußerst belustigt zu sein. Diesem war ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Er starrte Kingsley abermals finster an. Sein Porträt tat es ihm gleich. "Wenn ich es recht bedenke, mag ich deine bissigen Bemerkungen eigentlich ganz gern. Ich glaube, wir werden es behalten."  
  
Harry verzog verächtlich den Mund und ging.  
  


* * *

  
Drei Tage später gab es einen Einbruch im Zaubereiministerium. Das einzige, was gestohlen wurde, war das allseits hochgeschätzte Porträt von Harry Potter. Der Diebstahl konnte niemals aufgeklärt werden.  
  
  
  


*** ENDE ***

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. Kudos und Kommentare sind mir wie immer sehr willkommen :))


End file.
